


Contra a parede da cozinha

by Leleonhardt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leleonhardt/pseuds/Leleonhardt
Summary: Jongdae só queria ter certeza que os outros membros não podiam escutar o que faziam naquela cozinha. Já Baekhyun… bem, ele não poderia se importar menos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Contra a parede da cozinha

Jongdae apoiava a cabeça contra a parede gelada da cozinha, os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que ali se formavam, enquanto tentava falhamente abafar qualquer som alto que ameaçava escapar por entre seus lábios toda vez que o pau de Baekhyun saía só para logo em seguida entrar em si novamente e acertar sua próstata com força. 

Suas pernas tremiam e não se surpreenderia se sua mão começasse a sangrar por conta da força que a mordia para segurar seus gemidos. Mas, bem, não tinha culpa, só queria ter certeza que os outros membros que estavam bebendo e conversando na sala ao lado não os ouviriam.

No entanto, parecia ser o único ali a se preocupar com isso. 

– Pare de segurar sua voz, bebê, você sabe que eu amo te ouvir gemendo gostoso enquanto te fodo. – Baekhyun sussurrou contra seu ouvido, o ar quente fazendo Jongdae estremecer e o Byun, ao perceber isso, riu vendo o quão sensível o mais novo estava.

– Baek… – Choramingou manhoso quando Baekhyun segurou a mão que estava cobrindo sua boca e a prendeu contra a parede usando a própria. – N-Não, eles vão ouvir.

– E então eles vão saber o quanto você ama ter meu pau indo fundo e forte dentro de você. – Baekhyun diminuiu a velocidade de suas estocadas, passando a ondular o quadril lentamente, do jeitinho que sabia que enlouquecia Jongdae. – E vão saber a quem você pertence, amor.

E esse foi o ápice para que Jongdae jogasse fora qualquer argumento lógico que estava na ponta de sua língua e se deixasse levar mais uma vez pela lábia de Byun Baekhyun. Aquela mesma lábia suja que já havia o convencido a transar com o outro nos lugares mais inusitados possíveis, assim como naquele exato momento em que o faziam na cozinha, com a porta bem aberta, possibilitando que pudessem ser pegos por outro membro a qualquer momento.

Jongdae jogou o quadril para trás na tentativa de acabar com aqueles movimentos lentos que Baekhyun estava se divertindo fazendo, mas teve o quadril segurado com força pela mão livre do mais velho, em uma ordem silenciosa para que não se movesse sem permissão. 

– Baek, mais rápido! – Virou a cabeça para encarar Baekhyun, que arqueou uma sobrancelha por conta do tom de ordem que havia escapado em sua voz. – Por favor? – Completou por precaução, afinal era Baekhyun quem estava no controle ali. Baekhyun riu diante da tentativa, mas deixou passar. Pelo menos daquela vez.

– Muito melhor. – Disse contra o pescoço de Jongdae, antes de depositar um beijo molhado lá.

Logo as estocadas rápidas e precisas haviam voltado, dessa vez o foco delas eram aquele lugar que, quando acertado, fazia Jongdae gemer mais alto e tremer todinho. Jongdae não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. Suas pernas já estavam bambas e sabia que se não tivesse os quadris segurados com força pelas mãos de Baekhyun já teria ido de encontro ao chão. 

Baekhyun levou uma mão até o membro de Jongdae, a movendo no mesmo ritmo das estocadas que dava, sorrindo malvado ao tê-lo praticamente chorando de manha. Sabia que ele estava quase lá.

– Baek, eu… – Não chegou a terminar, ao invés disso acabou gemendo.

Baekhyun sabia melhor do que qualquer um que Jongdae costumava ser bastante barulhento durante o sexo, ainda assim se surpreendeu com o gemido alto e manhoso que este soltara quando gozou em seus dedos, que ainda apertavam o pau do mais novo. Não se surpreenderia caso algum dos membros o tivessem escutado, mas naquele momento não poderia se incomodar menos. Não quando sentia as paredes internas de Jongdae o apertarem daquele jeitinho insanamente gostoso.

Jongdae ainda choramingava baixinho devido a sensibilidade pelo recente orgasmo enquanto era mais pressionado contra a parede por Baekhyun, que continuou o fodendo em busca do próprio orgasmo, gozando dentro de Jongdae com um gemido rouco no pé do ouvido do mais novo. Os dois respiravam pesadamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. 

Depois de alguns segundos, Baekhyun saiu de Jongdae, apreciando o próprio sêmen escorrendo até as coxas bonitas e marcadas do Kim. O virou para que pudessem se beijar, as línguas se chocando preguiçosamente devido ao cansaço dos dois. Quando se separaram, subiu a própria calça e depois a de Jongdae.

O Kim observou o mais velho, achando injusto o fato de que estava uma bagunça, com os cabelos completamente desgrenhados, a testa suada e os olhos vermelhos e ainda marejados, enquanto Baekhyun estava perfeitamente bem e arrumado para quem havia acabado de o foder em uma cozinha.

Foi então que Chanyeol e Junmyeon apareceram pela porta, feições preocupadas em seus rostos. Encararam Jongdae e Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça, desconfiados. 

– Está tudo bem? Ouvimos um barulho vindo daqui. – Junmyeon disse, analisando a expressão culpada de Jongdae, que automaticamente dirigiu um olhar desesperado para Baekhyun, este agora estava encostado no balcão com aquele sorrisinho sacana de sempre nos lábios que dizia "se vira".

– Uau, parece que você acabou de sair do meio de um furacão, cara. – Chanyeol comentou para Jongdae, sem entender o porquê daquela risadinha vinda de Baekhyun. 

Depois de um longo interrogatório de Junmyeon e Chanyeol e diversas desculpas malucas vindas de Jongdae, os dois finalmente se convenceram e deixaram o cômodo juntos de Baekhyun. Jongdae foi em direção ao banheiro para que pudesse tomar um banho, passando por Baekhyun, que estava de pé segurando uma taça de vinho ao lado de Minseok. Jongdae parou atrás dele.

– Eu te odeio. – Sussurrou contra o ouvido do Byun, recebendo dele em troca um "e eu te amo" junto de um sorrisinho convencido.

Jongdae riu negando com a cabeça antes de continuar a caminhar rumo ao banheiro.


End file.
